


Ai Looks Best

by merinxD



Series: Never Say Never [4]
Category: Free!
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Part 4 of linked series, the tension begins to build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 15:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merinxD/pseuds/merinxD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Iwatobi boys compare tans while Nitori watches on. He thinks that Rin is the most beautiful, but Rin has a different person in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ai Looks Best

**Author's Note:**

> unedited.

The Iwatobi boys are always loud and excitable and Nitori likes them a lot. He especially likes that they treat Rin the way that he deserves. They know him well, and it pleases Ai. For a long time people at their own school saw Rin as someone to be feared. But with these slightly odd people, Nitori feels like he belongs. He feels like this is Rin’s place. 

It causes him to flush when he thinks of the correlation, between him and Rin. It has been two weeks since Nitori accidentally saw his room mate in the shower.  _Really_ saw him, and the tension between them has been growing steadily. Being there, naked in front of him was both arousing and completely humiliating, because Rin is so beautiful. And, he…Well he’s just Ai. 

But Rin did get an erection because of him, so that has to count for something. 

A loud squawk sounds and Ai pulls himself from his own head. It is probably for the best too, with his state of attire. Small swimming shorts are never suited for thinking about Rin.  

Not that Nitori is never not thinking about him, just these thoughts are different. They are memories, not a made up fantasy. 

Yes..Rin was  _very_  real in the showers. 

 _STOP!_  Ai’s mind yells and the boy stiffens, gazing around the room. Nagisa and Haru continue to bicker about who looks the nicest with tanned skin. Nagisa-senpai insists that it is himself, while Haruka-senpai says that it is Makoto-senpai.

"You can’t choose Mako-chan." Nagisa nods seriously, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"Why not?" Haru asks petulantly, stepping closer.

Nagisa doesn’t budge. “Because you’re bias and I’m adorable.” 

Haru makes a strange noise in the back of his throat and it surprises Nitori greatly. He looks really annoyed. 

"Guys, guys!" Rin interjects, slipping between the two. His muscular arms drape over their shoulders and he smiles toothily. "I think we can all agree that  _I_ look the best with a tan.” The red head nods, grinning now. 

Nitori certainly agrees with his statement though. Rin looks great today, and has done for weeks. Since using Iwatobi’s pool, his room mate has become much darker. His muscles seem to be more prominent, especially his abs…and his hips. 

"Ai." Rin says, and Nitori’s blue snap upward, away from the jutting hip bones. He curses himself when he sees the knowing look in Rin’s eyes. He has been caught red handed. 

"Y-Yes senpai?" He asks, trying his best to seem normal; calm. 

"What do you think? Who looks the best with a tan?" Rin’s smile grows as he steps away from Haruka-senpai and Nagisa-senpai. He leans against the wooden shelving with crossed arms, staring at Ai all the while. 

Nitori feels like he is being hunted. 

"Now that’s  _really_  not fair.” Nagisa exclaims. “Ai-chan is just gonna choose Rin-chan.” 

The blonde sighs though, but he doesn’t really look sad. Not when his eyes fall all upon the all too quiet Rei. 

"Reiii-chan." He smooths over, waving off the other three like their answers don’t matter. "Who looks the best with a tan?" He questions, seemingly making his eyes bigger, lashes batting. 

_How does he do that?_

Rei flounders, turning bright red. His eyes are obscured by his glasses with practiced embarrassment, “Well - uh.” He sighs defeatedly, “Nagisa-kun is very beautiful.” The youth says, unable to lie to save his life. 

Rin watches in distaste before turning back to Nitori. His smirk rises again, and he pushes off the bag rack.

With predatory steps he asks, “Who were you going to choose, Ai?” 

“ _Senpai_!” The silver haired boy exclaims, looking passed Rin to Haruka-senpai. Haru neither looks like he is listening, or cares, as he looks at the swimming captain entering the room. Nitori blushes at the look upon Haruka-senpai’s face, and rips his attention away. 

Rin is still looking, much closer now, and he is waiting for an answer. Nitori steps back, only for his room mate to step forward, and the small teen wonders if there is just a little too much tension in the locker room right now.

"I choose senpai." Ai admits quickly, feeling trapped even though Rin is half a foot away. He can’t stop himself from imagining those muscular arms caging him against the wall.

It makes him gulp. 

"Why?" Rin fishes, causing the blush to rise to Ai’s neck and cheeks. He is glad that Rin is in front of him, because there is a growing problem between them now.

His eyes narrow, and Nitori wishes that Rin could have done this somewhere else. He is such an exhibitionist at times. Though really, a part of him is really happy. Rin is obviously flirting, even though people could look at them.

“ _Rin-senpai._ " He says warningly, sounding more than a little breathy.

Rin merely smirks, stepping closer. Their groins brush for only a moment as the red head says clearly,

"I think Ai looks the best." It’s serious and flirty and it makes Nitori want to moan. 

"Don’t be stupid, I don’t have a tan." He forcibly replies instead, telling himself to be okay. He isn’t shaking, or slightly aroused, not if he pretends that he isn’t. 

Rin shoots his plans to hell however, when he replies, “I know. I like you pale.” 

Ai gasps at the words, managing to gather his senses after a long gaping moment. He presses back against Rin’s chest, wondering when they got so close.

"The others will -" He starts to say, trailing off when he sees an empty room. 

Scowling, Nitori looks to Rin, “That wasn’t very nice.” 

"I’m not nice." Rin smirks, picking up his pants to slide on.

Nitori smiles wryly, feeling much better now that they are alone. 

"Now  _that’s_  a lie.” Ai says, nodding. “Senpai is the nicest.” 

Finding his opening, Nitori walks to his things. Pulling out his clothes, he dresses quickly, not bothering to remove the swimmers. 

Rin watches, and Ai knows that he can see his erection. 

Oh well, it isn’t the first time. 

Rin blushes, looking to the side. “I’m only the nicest to Ai.” He admits, calling the boy back to their conversation. 

His friend definitely knows how to make him forget how to speak, or remember simple sentences. 

The words make Nitori smile and he allows his eyes to follow the trails of Rin’s masculine form once more. Then, he turns to the exit, because if they don’t leave now they never will, or worse, he’ll do something overt and regretful.

"Come on then, Rin-senpai can be nice to me at home." He smiles and Rin smirks. 

"Careful what you say Nitori." He replies warningly, though they both know that it is harmless flirting. 

Their conversation goes back to normal as Rin throws on his clothes, and the two exit the pool. Nitori giggles at Haruka and Makoto walking down the road ahead, hand in hand and Rin makes a noise of distaste. 

Still, it doesn’t stop their own fingers from brushing with each step.

Maybe next time Nitori will hold Rin’s hand.

Or maybe…something more. 

**Author's Note:**

> All kudos and comments are appreciated :) I'll see you soon for the next part.


End file.
